


Некоторые важные разговоры могут начинаться от скуки

by nitabe0



Series: GinZura Week 2019 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Talking, also "Benizakura Arc" is mentioned, spoilers for "Farewell Shinsengumi Arc"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitabe0/pseuds/nitabe0
Summary: Кацура прячет Гинтоки в Акихабаре.Таймлайн – 552-553 главы.





	Некоторые важные разговоры могут начинаться от скуки

**Author's Note:**

> For @gz_week!  
> Day 2: Prompt "Rain".

– Не ожидал, что ты придёшь сегодня, – безразличным тоном сказал Гинтоки, не отрывая глаз от рассыпающегося и пахнущего пылью старого «Джампа».  
– Просто сегодня моя очередь за тобой присматривать, – Кацура мягко улыбнулся и стряхнул с зонта ворох дождевых капель.  
– И зачем за мной надо присматривать? Я ведь не маленький, сам о себе позаботиться могу, – ворчливо пробормотал Гинтоки. – Купил?  
– Конечно, – Кацура протянул новый номер «Джампа», для защиты от дождя завёрнутый в плёнку. – В следующий раз можешь сказать мне лично, что тебе надо купить, а не передавать это через Кагуру и Шинпачи.  
Гинтоки молча схватил журнал, спешно разорвал на нём плёнку и, раскрыв его на первой странице, засунул мизинец в ноздрю. Если не знать, что не так давно его мир перевернулся с ног на голову, то выглядит он вполне обычно, подумал Кацура.  
– Ты останешься здесь? – спросил Гинтоки.  
– Ну да. Если возникнет какая-то угроза твоей безопасности, то мне будет проще устранить её, находясь рядом с тобой. Иначе в охране нет никакого толка. Я тебе мешаю?  
– Да нет, – сказал Гинтоки, вытирая соплю о футон, на котором он лежал. – Если хочешь остаться, то оставайся. Только не отвлекай меня, пока я читаю.  
– Как скажешь, – кивнул Кацура, садясь на пол и подбирая под себя ноги. Он сел между Гинтоки и выходом, что было выгодной позицией для отражения вражеской атаки. Прикрыв глаза, Кацура с головой ушёл в свои мысли. Гинтоки мельком взглянул на него и подумал, что сон во время так называемого присмотра – не лучшая идея. Так он не защитит себя, не то, что кого-то другого. Затем Гинтоки тряхнул головой. Он ведь лучше всех знал, что Кацура – отличный воин с хорошо развитыми инстинктами. Пусть порой он ведёт себя, как идиот, но в боях ему нет равных. И вообще – он спит только с открытыми глазами.  
Долистав до середины журнала, Гинтоки лёг на спину, потянулся и зевнул. Затем он повернул голову набок и ткнул пальцем Кацуру в ногу. Тот моментально открыл глаза и спросил:  
– Что такое? Тебе ещё что-то нужно?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Гинтоки. – Просто мне скучно. Тут практически нечем заняться. Даже «Джамп» надоедает.  
– Хорошо, давай поговорим о чём-нибудь, если хочешь. Например, о Джои...  
– Об этом я точно говорить не хочу, – фыркнул Гинтоки. – Я хочу тебя кое о чём спросить. Твоя рана от пули уже зажила?  
– С чего вдруг ты об этом спрашиваешь? Раньше тебе не было интересно, зажили ли мои раны.  
– Просто я тут подумал... – Гинтоки лёг на живот, обнимая руками подушку. – Я хотел узнать, пока мы летели обратно в Эдо: откуда она вообще у тебя?  
– Справедливости ради, ты и после не спрашивал, а ведь прошло уже несколько недель, – усмехнулся Кацура.  
– Мысли были заняты совсем другим.  
– Да, я понимаю, – Кацура посерьёзнел. Он положил руки на колени, прикрыл глаза на секунду и сказал, – это пуля, которая должна была достаться Кондо. А я её перехватил.  
Гинтоки нисколько не поменялся в лице и спросил:  
– Это из-за того чувака... Сасаки?  
– Да, – Кацура кивнул. – Ну да ладно, ничего страшного. От этой пули у меня появился второй пупок, только и всего! Ха-ха-ха!  
Кацура заливисто засмеялся. Однако спустя несколько секунд Гинтоки схватил его за локоть и попросил:  
– Покажи.  
– Зачем? – отсмеявшись, поинтересовался Кацура. – Обычная дырка в животе. Хотя уже и не дырка вовсе, а небольшой шрам. От катаны и то серьёзнее раны были.  
– Зура, – Гинтоки привстал и потянул Кацуру за рукав кимоно. – Пожалуйста.  
– И что только на тебя нашло... – бубнил себе под нос Кацура, развязывая оби и оголяя левую сторону тела. – Вот он. Почти затянулся.  
Гинтоки осторожно коснулся шрама в виде неровного круга, от которого расползались маленькие кожаные трещинки. Проведя пальцами вверх и вниз по шраму, Гинтоки убрал руку и взъерошил волосы.  
– С тобой всё нормально? – спросил Кацура, накидывая кимоно обратно. – Тебя что-то беспокоит? Ты можешь мне об этом рассказать.  
Гинтоки отрицательно покачал головой. Он снова лёг, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
– Ты совсем сегодня никакой, – вздохнул Кацура, вставая с пола. Он взял зонт, раскрыл его и отодвинул сёзди. Гинтоки, не отрывая головы от подушки, спросил:  
– Куда ты?  
Но Кацура уже задвинул за собой сёзди, оставляя вопрос без ответа. Через несколько минут Гинтоки услышал, как Кацура, чертыхаясь, зашёл обратно, и повернул голову в его сторону.  
– Там сильный ветер, – пояснил Кацура, складывая в углу сломанный зонт и опускаясь рядом. – И дождь усилился. А ведь вроде в прогнозе погоды об этом не говорилось.  
Гинтоки сел на футоне. С волос Кацуры капало, но он не подсаживался ближе, чтоб не намочить спальное место Гинтоки.  
– Так куда ты ходил?  
– Я хотел купить тебе что-нибудь сладкое. Конечно, мне не очень хочется потакать этой твоей страсти, но я подумал, что это могло бы тебя взбодрить, – Кацура спрятал волосы под ворот кимоно. – Но со сломанным зонтом под таким ливнем я далеко не уйду. Так что пока тебе придётся посидеть без сладкого.  
– Да не стоило, чего ты, – растерянно сказал Гинтоки, но Кацура поднял руку и возразил:  
– Мне было бы приятно порадовать тебя. Просто я сделаю это попозже. Не хочу промокнуть до нитки. Болеть мне сейчас не с руки.  
Гинтоки почесал шею и встал с футона. В противоположном углу от Кацуры висело маленькое полотенце. Гинтоки его снял с крючка.  
– Иди сюда, – он сел обратно на футон и похлопал по нему рукой.  
– С меня натечёт, – покачал головой Кацура.  
– Плевать. Высохнет. Иди сюда, – повторил Гинтоки. Кацура осторожно подполз к футону и сел на край, подобрав под себя ноги. Сев за его спиной, Гинтоки вытащил его волосы из-под ворота кимоно и промокнул их полотенцем.  
– Ты действительно не похож на себя сегодня. Что на тебя нашло? – недоумённо спросил Кацура.  
– Какая разница? – раздражённо сказал Гинтоки, вытирая его макушку. – Я могу и прекратить, если тебе не нравится.  
– Нравится, просто... Ты давно не беспокоился о моих волосах.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? Я вообще не помню ничего подобного.  
– Да ладно, Шинпачи рассказал мне о Низо.  
– Не понимаю, о чём ты. Что он там тебе наплёл?  
– Например, то, что ты взбесился, когда увидел пучок моих волос у Низо. И то, как он себя вёл с ними.  
– Это было мерзко, – после короткой паузы сказал Гинтоки и скривился, вспомнив этот момент. – Но я взбесился не от того, что он делал с твоими **_волосами_** , а из-за того, что он делал с **_твоими_** волосами.  
– Неожиданно слышать это от тебя, – Кацура усмехнулся, потирая плечо. Гинтоки провёл полотенцем по этому месту. Он помнил, что там начинается шрам от Бенизакуры. До недавнего времени именно она будила в Гинтоки чувство беспокойства за Кацуру, которое он всеми силами пытался подавить. Но потом случилась эта история с Кокуджо. Кацура сдался властям, обрёк себя на казнь и получил пулю в живот. Всё это проделал в том числе и для того, чтобы спасти Гинтоки. Он никогда не заходил так далеко. И Гинтоки не мог перестать думать о том, что в какой-то степени благодаря Кацуре он ещё жив. Ведь даже сейчас этот длинноволосый чудак был рядом с ним и прятал его от властей. Гинтоки сглотнул тугой ком в горле и сжал полотенце в кулаке.  
– Эй, что с тобой? – взволнованно спросил Кацура и повернулся. – Ты в поряд...  
– Зура, – внезапно сказал Гинтоки и, разжав кулак, отложил полотенце в сторону, – я ведь никогда не благодарил тебя?  
– Ч-что?..  
– Ведь никогда не говорил тебе «спасибо» за то, что ты делал для меня?  
– Вроде нет. Я не думал, что это важно, – задумчиво сказал Кацура. – Слушай, – он прижал руки к щекам Гинтоки, – ты ведь мне не чужой человек. Пока я могу делать что-то для твоей физического и душевного спокойствия – этого будет достаточно. Видеть результат своих действий – вот что мне важнее, чем слова.  
Гинтоки положил свои руки поверх рук Кацуры, опустил взгляд и пробормотал:  
– Правда, иногда ты норовишь меня впутать в свою антиправительственную деятельность, что совсем не прибавляет мне здоровья.  
– Я же не могу так просто сдаться, – улыбнулся Кацура. – Тем более ты сейчас к ней близок как никогда. Может, ты когда-нибудь всё-таки ко мне присое...  
– Ещё слово об этом – и момент будет испорчен, заткнись, – Гинтоки одной рукой закрыл рот Кацуры, второй – коснулся его волос. Они всё ещё были влажными. Гинтоки скользнул рукой под них, теребя пальцами ворот и спуская вдоль кимоно на спину. Нащупав край оби, он медленно его развязал и отложил в сторону. Раздвинув в стороны кимоно и юкату, Гинтоки мягко взял Кацуру за талию и осторожно уложил на спину. Под ней что-то зашуршало – кажется, они помяли «Джамп», – но Гинтоки уже об этом не думал. Он лёг рядом, привстав на локте, и постарался сохранять зрительный контакт. Впрочем, Кацура никак этому не препятствовал – он тоже практически не отрывал глаз от Гинтоки. Не говоря друг другу ни слова, они встретились губами. Поначалу их поцелуй был спокойным и почти неосязаемым, но спустя пару секунд Гинтоки настойчиво протолкнул язык в чужой рот, не встретив никакого сопротивления. Свободной рукой он торопливо стянул кимоно с Кацуры. Тот слегка подался вперёд, оставляя одежду на футоне, ловко повернулся и подмял Гинтоки под себя. Усевшись удобнее, Кацура тряхнул волосами, погладил Гинтоки по груди и наклонился, чтоб снова поцеловать, но уже сильнее, глубже, более страстно. Едва Гинтоки собрался развязать фундоши Кацуры, почувствовав, что тот готов идти дальше, с улицы раздался голос:  
– Кацура-сан, Вы можете подойти в штаб?  
Гинтоки разочарованно выдохнул и скользнул пальцами по бедру Кацуры, минуя фундоши.  
– Да, сейчас подойду, – отозвался Кацура, поднялся и надел кимоно обратно. Он поёжился из-за того, что оно всё ещё было мокрым, но ничего не сказал.  
– Может, тебе одолжить моё кимоно? – предложил Гинтоки. – А то ты заболеешь, если будешь ходить в сырой одежде.  
– Не стоит, – улыбнулся Кацура. – Я ведь ненадолго.  
– Ну конечно, – фыркнул Гинтоки, скрещивая руки на груди. Замотав наспех оби, Кацура снова нагнулся, коротко поцеловал Гинтоки и сказал:  
– Я правда постараюсь сильно не задерживаться.  
Взяв из угла сломанный зонт и выходя на улицу, он задумчиво произнёс:  
– Надеюсь, с ним до штаба я дойду.  
Гинтоки проводил Кацуру взглядом, затем уставился в потолок и раскинул руки. Спустя пару минут он вытащил из-под спины основательно помявшийся «Джамп». По крайней мере, ему есть, чем себя занять, пока Зура не вернётся.


End file.
